Express the decimal as a percent. $0.993$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.993 = \dfrac{99.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.993} = 99.3\%$ $99.3$ per hundred = $99.3$ per cent = $99.3$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.